Jacassements et progéniture
by Androma
Summary: .... Ou quand Jack se retrouve plongé dans ses pensées par un environnement plus qu'hostile! XD


_Alors voici le résultat d'un cours de littérature très ennuyeux... Alors que mon esprit était à tout sauf à la littérature XD_

_Cette fic répond à un double challenge, sur deux sites différents. Dans les deux cas, le but était d'insérer un certain nombre de titres d'épisodes dans la fic, donc voilà le résultat. Je m'y suis prise très tard donc je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de faire relire la fic par une bêta donc excusez les fautes s'il y en a.... et la tournure très gimauve que prend la fic. Je suis un peu déçue du résultat, mais que voulez-vous? La date limite est demain donc je ne peux pas réécrire maitenant! ^^_

_En espérant que ça vous plaise néanmoins ;)_

*

**Jacassements et progéniture**

*

Jack O'Neill avançait laborieusement entre les deux rangées de sièges, jetant des regards furtifs autour de lui: des parents avec leurs enfants en bas âge, debout sur les sièges, sautant, grimpant, riant, hurlant, semblant créer à eux seuls tous les bruits dans la pièce. Au contraire, des personnes âgées, calmes, seules ou deux par deux, vieux couple liés par une relation profonde, qui durait certainement depuis des décennies. D'autres encore semblaient des hommes d'affaire, fouillant frénétiquement leurs dossiers, lançant des regards méprisants aux enfants qui s'amusaient, et se donnant l'air important.

Jack était amusé de ce manège qui se déroulait sous ses yeux: prendre l'avion (à titre personnel) était synonyme de normalité pour lui: il n'était pas un général respecté de l'USAF, il n'était pas le collègue bouffon, pas non plus le supérieur admiré... non, il était juste lui, anonyme parmi les foules. Et pour cette raison, il adorait prendre l'avion habillé en civil, se fondant dans la masse, et pouvant observer sans être observé à son tour. Une impression temporaire et rare de normalité. Une récompense, même, pour tous les efforts fournis toutes ces nombreuses années. Ces enfants jouant, tout cette vie effervescente... tout ça était un peu grâce à eux, à tout leur travail fourni dans l'ombre... même si personne ne le saurait certainement jamais.

Jack aperçut enfin son siège au loin. Il se glissa entre les sacs qui jonchaient le sol, attendant d'être hissés au-dessus des têtes de leurs propriétaires, pour enfin atteindre le siège. Côté hublot, comme il l'avait demandé. Deux sièges à côté de lui. Vides. Il se faufila et prit place, glissant son minuscule sac par terre, entre ses jambes. Il jetta un coup d'oeil par le hublot et observa quelques secondes le ciel. Celui-ci était très sombre, gris terne tirant même sur le vert. Il allait certainement pleuvoir. Dans quelques minutes, ils seraient tous dans ce ciel mais cette fois ce n'était pas lui qui piloterait. Pour une fois, il pourrait se laisser guider, sans avoir à s'inquiéter. Et cette quiétude lui plaisait.

Il dirigea son regard à nouveau vers l'intérieur de l'avion. Non, il s'était trompé. Le siège à côté de lui n'était pas vide. Un livre reposait là, certainement oublié par quelque passager 'tête en l'air' qui l'avait précédé. Jack ne lui accorda qu'un regard très bref: « Vie privée ou vie professionnelle? ». Bon, c'était une coalition dirigée contre lui, ou quoi?

_Daniel, arrêtez de vous cacher derrière le siège..._

Mais non, Daniel n'était pas caché derrière le siège. Jack se força à oublier ce petit livre qui semblait là juste pour lui, un **message dans une bouteille** abandonné dans un immense océan, mais se dirigeant inéluctablement vers lui... Une aiguille dans une meule de foin sur laquelle on se pique inmanquablement.

La tranquilité du général ne fut bientôt plus qu'un doux souvenir... deux vieilles dames bon chic bon genre arrivèrent et prirent place lourdement sur leurs sièges respectifs. L'une d'elle poussa bientôt un cri aigu en se relevant aussi vite qu'elle s'était assise, découvrant le livre sur son siège et lança aggressivement à l'encontre de Jack: « J'ai payé comme vous mon cher monsieur, alors j'aimerais pouvoir bénéficier pleinement de mon siège sans avoir à faire face à vos objets personnels! » puis elle jeta le livre négligemment dans sa direction, sous le regard ahuri de Jack.

Le livre atterrit directement sur les genoux de Jack, qui maudit intérieurement les deux vieilles femmes: il avait tellement essayé d'ignorer l'ouvrage! Maintenant qu'il l'avait entre les mains, Jack ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de lire la quatrième de couverture:

« Si vous aussi avez du mal à concilier vie privée et vie professionnelle, si vous ne voulez pas que votre vie ne se résume qu'au mot 'travail', alors ce livre est fait pour vous. N'attendez plus! »

Ces mots accrocheurs intriguèrent le général, qui ne put s'empêcher de feuilleter le livre sans chercher quelque chose de particulier. Un chapitre attira son attention: « Que faire quand vous vous sentez au pied du mur? » Décidant de prendre tout cela à la rigolade, Jack en commença la lecture. Après tout, le vol lui semblait maintenant interminable avec ces deux petites vieilles à côté de lui qui n'arrêtaient pas de jacasser. Un** jour sans fin**, en quelque sorte.

« Après de nombreuses tentatives, vous réussissez enfin à concilier vie privée et vie professionnelle. Bien! Vous semblez enfin heureuse... Malheureusement, un événement imprévu se produit: vous tombez enceinte. Que faire? Vous vous sentez piégée: vous voulez garder le bébé – après tout vous avez toujours voulu fonder une famille. Mais comment faire avec votre travail? »

Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire: enceinte? Cela ne devrait pas lui arriver de si tôt...

Il ne put néanmoins réfreiner un certain pincement au coeur et son sourire vira jaune: il n'attendait pas d'enfant, mais il se sentait pourtant concerné par ce stupide livre. Le SGC l'avait empêché pendant de nombreuses années d'avoir une vie privée, de faire des rencontres ou même de fonder à nouveau une famille. C'aurait été être hypocrite que de nier cette évidence. Et pourtant il avait choisi cette vie. Il avait choisi de vivre ces missions qui n'en finissaient plus, ces longs week-end coincé à la base, cette vie offerte à l'armée sur un plateau d'argent... L'armée. Ce n'était pas simplement un métier mais aussi un choix de vie. Il le savait. L'avait toujours su. Mais cette certitude lui pesait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les années passaient. Il vieillissait et ça, rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher. Dans quelques années il serait à la retraite. Et alors, que lui resterait-il? Rien. Il mourrait seul. Sans femme. Sans enfant. Il aurait une belle plaque de commémoration, tout au plus.

_Pitoyable._

Jack jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'avion avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur le petit ouvrage, tentant désespéremment de faire abstraction des jacassements des deux vieilles dames à ses côtés.

« Pourtant, il y a de multiples moyens de faire co-exister les deux aspects de votre vie. Avoir un enfant n'est plus forcément un problème de nos jours, et de nombreuses mamans réussissent à garder leur emploi, voire même à progresser dans la hiérarchie. Il faut juste se donner les moyens de réussir. »

Les moyens de réussir? Jack était persuadé qu'il se les était donnés. Mais contrairement à ce que ce foutu livre semblait croire, vouloir ne fait pas tout. Surtout pas dans la hiérarchie militaire.

_Et voilà, retour à la case départ... Sam._

Durant de longues années au sein du SGC, Sam avait été telle **l'ennemi intérieur** de Jack: ils s'étaient rapprochés progressivement l'un de l'autre et elle s'était insinué en lui comme un venin mortel dont on ne pouvait se défaire. Son sourire... Encore maintenant, après tous ces mois, rien que le fait d'y penser faisait ressurgir en lui cette douleur qu'il croyait toujours oubliée mais qui n'était finalement qu'endormie, attendant le moment propice pour se réveiller, toujours plus puissante. Trop souvent, Sam et Jack avaient frôlé l'inévitable et l'interdit. Trop souvent, de petits gestes s'étaient échangés entre eux... Gestes d'amitié, gestes de réconfort, gestes de tendresse... Leur relation de travail s'était petit à petit métamorphosée en une amitié profonde, apparemment inébranlable mais surtout doublée d'amour.

_De fraternisation._

Et c'est bien là qu'était le problème. Jack O'Neill avait donné toute sa vie pour l'armée, pour sa patrie ainsi que pour la Terre. Allait-il mettre tout ceci en péril pour une attirance quelconque? Sam n'était absolument pas quelconque à ses yeux, loin de là, mais de là à risquer tout ce qu'il avait construit au préalable!

Alors il avait essayé. Essayé de tenir, de rester aussi professionnel que possible. Ça, c'est quelque chose qu'il avait toujours su faire, après tout. Mais Jack avait vite senti que la situation ne pouvait pas durer ainsi. Tous les jours, il se sentait comme prisonnier d'un piège qui se refermait toujours plus autour de lui. Tout le monde se créait une vie, progressivement. Sam avait eu Pete. Elle s'était attachée à lui du plus fort qu'elle avait pu, et ça n'avait pas suffi. Un signe? Jack avait fermé les yeux et laissé la situation telle quelle, voulant surtout ne rien changer à sa vie. Une vie bien carrée, prévue à l'avance. Il avait son travail, il avait son chalet. Bien. Il avait donc de quoi occuper ses semaines, et ses week-end. Que demander de plus?

Le piège avait néanmoins continué de se refermer, toujours plus.... Si bien qu'un matin, Jack n'avait plus eu la force de respirer. Il était resté couché dans son lit, à tenter de se calmer en vain. Il n'avait plus la force de continuer ainsi. Sa vie ne lui plaisait pas telle qu'elle était, et il ne pouvait pas la modifier... Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une option: en changer.

La hiérarchie militaire l'avait bien aidé: une promotion ne pourrait que lui faire du bien... Ou c'est tout du moins ce qu'il avait tout d'abord cru.

Quitter le SGC pour Washington avait pourtant été un **expérimentation hasardeuse**: Jack avait cru améliorer ses relations avec Sam par ce moyen. Ils n'étaient plus dans la même chaîne de commandement, après tout. Il avait cru qu'ils pourraient se rapprocher, peut-être pas immédiatement, mais tout du moins progressivement. Il avait cru qu'il aurait, aussi loin, la force de faire le premier pas pour ne pas la perdre. Il avait pensé que se mettre au pied du mur l'aiderait à se décider: soit il tentait un rapprochement, soit il la perdait irrémédiablement. Finalement, cette expérimentation hasardeuse s'était avérée être plus foireuse qu'autre chose: il s'était doucement éloigné de ses amis, Sam y compris. Il n'avait pas fait le premier pas, et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, il ne s'était pas mis au pied du mur. Une solution restait toujours: la fuite. Pour ça aussi il était doué. Non pas dans son métier, car il ne fuyait jamais devant un ennemi. Mais devant une femme... c'était là toute une autre affaire.

Jack avait cru pendant des années que rester près de Sam dans ce contexte était la **symbiose du mal**, une tentation trop forte pour être saine... Une bombe à retardement. Pourtant, il se rendait maintenant compte que ça avait été là son équilibre: Jack avait cru pendant toutes ces années avoir mis entre parenthèses sa vie privée au profit de sa vie professionnelle, alors qu'en fait, il avait enfin réussi, pour la première et certainement la dernière fois de sa vie, une symbiose parfaite entre ces deux aspects de sa vie: son travail était certes primordial, mais ses amis en étaient partie alors intégrante. Combien de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir réussi un tel compromis et une telle réussite? Pourquoi vouloir autre chose, alors qu'il avait là tout ce qu'il désirait? Sam, Daniel, et Teal'C. Sa véritable famille.

Jack jeta un coup d'oeil au livre qui reposait sur ses genoux. Qui aurait cru qu'un tel ramassis d'âneries l'aiderait un jour à y voir plus clair dans sa propre vie?

La fin du vol se déroulé beaucoup plus vite pour lui. Il savait maintenant ce qu'il devait faire. Ce qu'il devait dire. Tout était maintenant très clair dans son esprit. Il devait à tout prix restaurer l'amitié qu'il avait laissé s'effriter... Et faire le pas vers Sam qu'il aurait du faire depuis des mois.

_Parce que __**ce lien qui nous unit**__ est plus important que tout._


End file.
